Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-function surface cleaning apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Typically, commercial cleaning apparatuses for the cleaning of carpet and hard surfaces include an elongated perpendicular tube-like handle which is attached to a cleaning head with a seal-creating perimeter. The cleaning head carries and directs external pressurized fluid against the cleaning head's striker plate or directs internal pressurized fluid down towards the intended surface to be cleaned in conjunction with wet-vacuum suction. Common cleaning head shapes are the triangle, cone, and rectangle. Other less common shapes include the oval, circle, and square.
Many of the current tile and grout cleaning apparatuses operate on a high-pressure water stream between 1,000 and 1,500 psi. A high-pressure water stream above 600 psi can damage aging and loose grout, as well as etch tile if the water jet nozzle is not properly positioned a safe distance, 5 inches or greater, away from the surface to be cleaned. A flatter jet nozzle may also be used to compensate for a closer distance. Grout is much more fragile than cement or concrete, requiring a low to midrange pressure stream to prevent damage of the intended surface. Operating a pressure generating machine, whether it be a truck-mounted or portable system, at extremely high psi can damage the water pump and seals very quickly, which can be very dangerous and costly. Operating a pressure generating machine in the 200 to 600 psi range is safer for the intended surface to be cleaned and much more efficient in terms of energy consumption, whether it is petroleum, electricity, or any other energy source.
The elongated perpendicular tube-like handle limits movement and creates a bi-directional back and forth cleaning motion which places the user behind the cleaning head. All current cleaning apparatuses are designed in such a way that they are only one-function, bi-directional tools regardless if the cleaning head is interchangeable with different shaped heads. The shape of the cleaning head perimeter does not determine the cleaning motion, but rather the positioning of the elongated tube-like handle. The size and shape of the cleaning head determines the effectiveness and concentration of the pressurized cleaning fluid.
Larger cleaning heads enclose more surface area, but reduce cleaning fluid pressure significantly. Many cleaning heads contain multiple pressure cleaning fluid nozzles to compensate for the larger cleaning area, but the pressure cleaning fluid is still further weakened as each additional nozzle is added. This is because there is only one pressure source to supply the pressurized cleaning fluid to multiple nozzles that are attached to the same internal pressure channel tube.
These cleaning apparatuses are connected to water pressure and vacuum suction generating machines. Whether they be truck-mounted or portable units, they all achieve similar desired functions with variations in quality. This method of cleaning has become the industry standard for professional cleaning companies.
Various apparatuses have been devised for cleaning hard and cushioned surfaces. None provide the cleaning effectiveness, mobility, versatility, micro-precision, efficient energy consumption, and chemical-free eco-friendly cleaning of tile, grout, carpet, and other hard and cushioned surfaces taught by this invention.
Examples of different devices are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,805, issued to Pinter on Oct. 27, 1992, teaches pressurized water being driven against a slanted back wall of an elongated vacuum head which directs the water towards the base of a carpeted surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,970, issued to Straiton on May 4, 1999, uses a direct high-pressure water blast, 1,000 to 1,500 psi, onto hard surfaces removing foreign substances through a self-contained cleaning enclosure with suction, having non-swiveling axle wheels and bi-directional sliding capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,328, issued to Berfield on Jan. 15, 1991, discloses a drip-cleaning attachment for use in association with a vacuum cleaner for carpets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,784 issued to Shero on Nov. 14, 1989, features a bi-directional jet wand with water pressure within close proximity to a vacuum port during manipulation of the wand upon a hard surface and having the jet centered between two walls to deter splashing during dispersion of solution. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0151069 to Kothrade discloses a hard surface edge cleaning apparatus having a cleaning head and vacuum tube that functions as a wand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,585 issued to Robinson on Nov. 18, 2003, features a bi-directional jet wand with water being delivered downward from behind the back wall of the housing in a fan-shaped pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,506 issued to Sumner on Sep. 24, 2002, includes a bi-directional jet wand having an elongated member forming a passageway for transporting material removed from a carpet by the vacuum head and having a liquid spray nozzle located at the front and back of the vacuum head. U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,382 issued to Genteman, et al. on Apr. 13, 2010, features a bi-directional jet wand having a vacuum chamber with a fluid intake end and a fluid exhaust end having a coupling member defining a passageway having a plurality of inlet ports, which is releasable and secured to the coupling member by means of a mortise and tenon joint.
All of the mentioned patents provide fairly similar cleaning apparatus solutions that include limited bi-directional movement and no precise description of the positioning of the water pressure jet or water blast stream concentration during cleaning operation. The current focus of these apparatuses have been geared towards one-function designs that clean on a macro level, treating tile and grout as one surface.